farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
A New Beggining Quest
The series was available from until and had 12 goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Farmer... things are getting serious now. Brom has demanded a meeting with me. He says he's had enough of tiptoeing around our issues. I guess it's time to go meet him, then! '' __TOC__ Part 1 '' Thanks for offering to help, Farmer. Every person living in this town deserves to live a life without fear. '' '' Farmer, thank you so much! You are a natural! Have you done this before? '' Part 2 '' One of our first steps should be to make this town free of superstitions and false beliefs. '' '' Well done, Farmer! You have a way with words! Thank you so much! '' Part 3 '' Farmer, I have a great idea! Let's have a grand fair to liven things around here! '' '' Wow! That was a lot of fun! Thank you so much, Farmer! '' Part 4 '' The whole Headless Horseman legend has made our town quite famous! Let us make this a tourist spot! '' '' Farmer, that was brilliant! Our town has never been so popular! Thank you! '' Part 5 '' Farmer, I'm thinking of finally asking Katrina to marry me. Will you help me pop the question? '' '' Farmer, she said YES! I am so happy! Thank you so much! '' Part 6 '' Farmer, the town is getting a lot of tourists! How about we make a themed inn for them? '' '' Farmer, the inn is a big success! I couldn't have done it without you! '' Part 7 '' Farmer, Katrina and I want to throw a gala dinner party for our pre-wedding celebrations! Will you host it? '' '' Well done, Farmer! You really know how to throw a party! '' Part 8 '' The dinner party was a blast! But our guests have left us quite a mess to clean up. Care to give me a hand, Farmer? '' '' Phew! That was tiring. Thank you for helping out, Farmer! '' Part 9 '' Farmer, I want to give Katrina something as a wedding gift. Would you help me pick something for her? '' '' That is a great choice, Farmer! '' Part 10 '' Farmer, I am planning to have a haunted themed wedding, considering how Katrina and I met. Will you help me plan it? '' '' Well done, Farmer! You have some great ideas! Thank you ever so much! '' Part 11 '' The D-Day is almost here, Farmer! I'm so excited! I need to go to the new inn to calm myself down. Care to join me? '' '' That was fun! I am all set for the big day, thank you Farmer! '' Part 12 '' I get married today! Farmer, I couldn't have done it without you. '' '' Thank you for everything Farmer '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__